


You can show me what love is

by Popstar



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popstar/pseuds/Popstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Grimshaw doesn’t fall in love. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can show me what love is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crownheartsteacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownheartsteacup/gifts).



> Okay, so practically I fell into this fandom yesterday (it took a week though to warm up to it). And it's all crownheartsteacup's fault because she kept nagging me about how much I would like it and I refused. For months. And then, out of love, I caved in. And guess what? She was right, I got hooked. So I wrote her fic. Because she's awesome and she earned it. And I liked it.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything and this is simply for entertainment. Don't want to hurt anyone's feelings here and am not implying anything - it's just fiction that sprung from my imagination.
> 
> I borrowed the title from Foreigner because the song ("I want to know what love is") inspired me to write this little fluffy bit when I listened to it (accidentally on the radio because I don't really listen to the radio, shame on me and my cow). And fluff is always good.

There are a few things in life Nick doesn’t do because he’s not good at it or doesn’t like it. He doesn’t like to watch movies because they bore him and going to gigs makes him uncomfortable because he can’t keep quiet for two hours straight. And he definitely isn’t good at dating. So he doesn’t date. Ever. Nick fucks and has fun and enjoys life at the fullest. But he doesn’t date.

And especially Nick Grimshaw doesn’t fall in love. Ever.

The problem with what people do and don’t do is though, they got to realise what they’re doing when they’re doing it before they can do anything about it. And Nick doesn’t realise that he’s already dating before it’s too late.

He’s spending way too much time with Louis to brush it off as ‘not dating’ because they’re going out for drinks, having lunches and dinners and late breakfasts and Louis picks him up from work when he’s got the time. And of course, the sex. It’s not just sex anymore. It’s cuddly and funny and perfect in _all_ the right places that it gives Nick more pleasure than he would’ve ever considered having. Especially with Louis Tomlinson.

He is fucking a pop star. Maybe even dating a pop star. When someone had told him that before Nick would’ve told them they’re crazy and brushed it off as stupid. But right now when he watches Louis sitting on his back porch talking to Puppy and trying to teach her to do tricks, he can’t help but smile.

He’s dating. And he likes it.

And the scariest part about it is probably that he’s not scared. At all. Which scares him. But he can live with it because Louis is so fucking _adorable_ and _awesome_ and _pretty_ and Nick totally gets why he has this million and billion fans. And then he’s a snarky sarcastic twat that’s pulling pranks on Nick and throwing stuff at him _even though they’re dating_. And it’s so fucking fantastic that nothing has really changed except for the better.

Nick can’t grasp on the thought that a boy is showing him what love is.

It sounds cliché and girlie and so much not like Nick it’s ridiculous. But it’s not like he’s ever going to tell someone. His friends would mock him for the rest of his life and then probably try to convince him to propose to Louis so they can get married and adopt beautiful babies and live in a house with three dogs. And nope, Nick’s not up for that now. He’s not even sure he’s up for that ever in his life.

But things are good, just as they are right now and he’s not going to change it so soon. Because neither him nor Louis are good with words. Well, they are because they’re talking _all the time_. But there’s a difference between talking and actually _saying_ something and when it comes to that big ass conversations where everything serious is handled and talked about and adult speeches come up, neither of them knows what to say. And it should be Nick who should know what to do and say because he’s the older one and he should take over the lead – but he simply doesn’t know because he’s never done that before.

So it was Louis who sat him down and confronted him with that they had to talk about what they were doing. Nick sat on his own couch in his own house and looked up at a kid that gave him the big speech about how fucking your friends was not good and they would ruin their friendship and if Harry ever found out they’d hurt each other he would probably kill both of them.

Nick just listened and nodded at the right times, not daring to say a _word_ until Louis had finished his speech. He pulled him onto his lap and wrapped his arms around Louis’s shoulders. “I didn’t know you considered me a friend,” he’d told Louis and earned a punch against the shoulder.

“Asshole, you know I do. I wouldn’t spend so much time with you if I didn’t,” Louis had replied and smiled because it was his way of showing affection. “So we’re good?”

“We’re good.” Nick had returned the smile and pulled Louis into a kiss before he’d fucked him right there on the couch. Things were easy.

They still are. And it amazes Nick how at ease he feels around Louis and how he doesn’t want to see him leave. Ever. Which is hard since the band goes on tours and promos and everything a fucking pop star does. But Nick can live with it, as long as Louis comes back to him.

When they told Harry, he started screaming. “I knew it!” he yelled over and over again, dancing around his house, beaming at them and being genuinely _happy_ that he was the one who hooked the two of them up. Sneaky bastard.

Nick looks up again when Louis steps into the house, smiling at him. “C’mere,” he tells him and holds out his hand for Louis to grab it. When he’s got hold of his hand he pulls him closer until Louis practically falls onto his lap.

“Mhm, like the view,” Louis muses and chuckles before he kisses him, one hand firmly gripping onto Nick’s hair.

“Bet you do. I’d like to kiss myself, too,” Nick replies, making Louis roll his eyes.

“You self-centred, smug bastard.” He kisses him again. “But right now I can’t complain because you _do_ look good. Maybe it’s the weather.” Louis grins and tugs at Nick’s quiff, trying to form it into something else.

“Well, you must be rubbing off on me,” Nick returns and grabs for Louis bum to give it a gentle squeeze.

“I haven’t rubbed anything today.” Louis shifts until he’s straddling Nick’s lap. “But we could change that.”

“Sounds good to me.” Nick smiles and places a large hand at the back of Louis’s head, pulling him down into a kiss and keeping his head at place.

It’s really not just the sex, even though it plays a major role in their relationship because Louis is just a fucking hot bossy bottom. It’s everything Louis gives Nick. He makes him feel happier than he’s ever felt before. He feels complete and whole and alive with Louis in his life.

And if dating and loving Louis means for Nick to feel the way he does right now, it’s perfect because it can’t get any better than that. They don’t need a label and big words for what they’ve got – he hasn’t even told Louis he loves him yet even though Louis has. But it doesn’t matter, to either of them, because he can _show_ his feelings and as long as Louis is content with just that, Nick’s content, too.

Nick never thought he’d really wanted to know what love is, but he’s glad he does know because it’s something he doesn’t want to miss out on. Ever again. In his head Foreigner starts to sing and he laughs against Louis lips, making the younger one look at him confused. “Never mind,” Nick says and smiles. “Just had a song stuck in my head.”

Louis chuckles. “I probably don’t want to know.”

“Nah, you don’t.” Nick moves them until Louis is lying on his back on the couch and he settles down on him, searching Louis’s lips again for another heated kiss.

 

 

The End.


End file.
